Conventional MEMS device technologies bond a MEMS die, e.g., a MEMS microphone, a MEMS speaker, etc. to a substrate and subsequently apply a sealant around a perimeter of the MEMS die to seal gap(s) formed between the MEMS die and the substrate. In this regard, portions of the sealant flow into membrane area(s) of the MEMS die and/or electrical interconnect area(s) of the MEMS die. Consequently, conventional MEMS device technologies have had some drawbacks, some of which may be noted with reference to the various embodiments described herein.